Users of computers often spend significant periods of time on a daily basis typing on keyboards. For example, a palm rest is a feature that will sometimes be utilized with a keyboard to provide comfort and ergonomic correctness. Additionally, certain keyboards will have contours designed to fit the hands and arms of the average human body. Many keyboards have manually extendable legs to let users utilize the keyboard in either flat or inclined position/configuration. Moreover a keyboard with increased comfort and ergonomics is still desired.